Aalnyar Korianthil Tahlshara
Aalnyar Korianthil Tahlshara Real Name: Aalnyar Korianthil Tahlshara IC Information Current Age: 125 years old Born: 8 Nightal, 1255 DR, Year of the Raging Flame Born under the Sign of the Stone and with 3rd Qtr Selûne under the sign of the Swan Those born under the sign of the Stone are complex, tenacious and fearless. Proud and independent, they have great strength of character and rarely compromise. They thrive on challenge and have an innate belief in their own destiny. Those born with Selûne under the sign of the Swan are discriminating, authoritative and set high personal standards. They appear cool and detached but are secret romantics and can be sensitive, vulnerable and self critical. Keenly perceptive, they have an eye for detail and refined aesthetic taste. Neap Tide (Istishia) The Forest Communion of the Crescent Moon ("Lateuquor") (Corellon Larethian) Attitude: Soft spoken but with a streak of iron when the situation needs more seriousness. Having mastered Bladesong and commanding the Knights of Myth Drannor he continues to grow with each passing season as a Leader and Hero of the Realm. Under Alabyrans Tutelage has become more focused but is also more outgoing; his former frustration with bladesong has gone and he has a confidence he did not have before and though he and his former mentor do not agree upon the "Any means to an end" Aalnyar continues to follow the path placed before him by Seldarine and Eilistraee. He is also studying why the crown wars happened and has come to the conclusion that he will do his best to not emulate the ideas that had caused the strife which foreshadowed the Crown War events. After several battles with demons and going to the Abyss on two occasions he has begun to study to learn more about his enemy and their environment to combat them better. *Addendum: Attitude: Has a great dislike for the Zhental forces since his stay within their dungeons and observing his female companions abuse at their hands. He also now truly understands the dangers of letting the City of Song remain in the Hands of their current occupiers and vows to free the city. Appearance: Normally seen (Equipment worn): Aalnyar is normally seen by most wearing a suit of Mithril chain mail padded with leather and cloth, blue colored cloak and hood. From his hip hangs Goth Namba (The Foe Hammer): Crafted in Myth Anauthuril in 22 Uktar, 1375DR, The sword when drawn has a blade of pure silver with golden cross-guard and pommel which is stylized in the image of a dragon head clutching a large sapphire in its mouth, stamped at the guard on one side is the symbol of house Korianthil and the otherside his arcane symbol elvish runes are visible along the blade near the cross guard. The sword glows with a silvery Gold light and in the distance the sound of several voices joined in song in an ancient elven battle hymn can be heard. The sword recently was blessed by the Goddess Eilistraee during a ceremony performed by Kira Le'lyn, friend of Aalnyar and worshiper of the Dancing Goddess. During the ceremony Eilistraee spoke to Aalnyar telling him that both he and Kira were being watched by her and to keep a strong heart for the coming trials. Recently the sword was taken to Myth Anauthuril to the Temple of the Seldarine, and with his cousin Marquelie’Ithil Korianthil, the temples entire staff of priest and priestess and the High Priest of Corellon was blessed by the entire of the Seldarine Patheon. Goth Namba has seen a lot of action in its short time here; the sword has slain Demons by the score and started to become known by those of the Abyss. Was used to help slay The Wing of Pazuzu one of Pazuzu’s captains and also faced the Demon lord him self on two occasions, the abyss and Myth Drannor the City of Song. The sword continues to gain in power and reputation as time and experience allow it to grow. On the rare occasion when he is seen unarmored, he usually wears a tunic and breeches, of blues or silver and soft black and greys. Character's Religious Views: He worships the entire Seldarine, and favors Corellon Larethian, Sehanine Moonbow, and Eilistraee who he has formed a stronger bond with this goddess. Common Statistics Height: 6’ 1” Weight:'''150 lbs. '''Skin Tone: Naturally tanned, a faint pigment of blue in his skin '''Skin Texture: smooth, Scar on right shoulder from a riding accident Eyes: almond shaped blue eyes Hair: Black with blue tints hair usually braided to keep it from his face Accent: Evermeet Commonly spoken languages: Elven, Common, Illuskan, Chondathan, Celestial Race: Moon-elf Left Handed or Right Handed: Right handed Recognizable Features: When angered his eyes take on the tint of the full moon glowing and luminous Relatives: Shanyrria Korianthil (Mother - a Mage of Silverymoon), Markoth Tahlshara a (Father - Ranger/Knight), Marquelie’Ithil Korianthil (Cousin - Priestess of Sehanine Moonbow),The Korianthil line of Evermeet. ' Biographical Summary:' Mother is Shanyrria Korianthil a Mage of Silverymoon, she fought against the invaders of Silverymoon in 1235 Year of the Black Horde when the warlord and his orc army breached the mistic defenses. Mother was injured while helping Lady Alustriel and her other mages drive the invaders back. Shanyrria in 1252 Year of the Empty Goblet moved to an area of of the Neverwinter Woods where the Neverwinter river met the Morgur River. During 1253 the Year of Beckoning Death she met Markoth Tahlshara a Ranger/Knight in service to Malchor Harpell Master of the "Tower of Twilite" former aid of Khelben "Blackstaff" Arunsun. They were soon married and in 1255 Aalnyar Tahlshara was born. During the first 70 years of his life he had a normal Elvish childhood, when he reached his 75th year his father and mother starting training him heavly in the magical arts and the art of the sword, his father having learned the Bladesong style earlier in life. His father saying I have tought you what I can, to become a true Bladesinger he would have to go to Evermeet and apprentice under the masters there in House Korianthil. His Mother's distant cousin Marikoth Korianthil would see to his needs while he trained in Evermeet. During the next few years he trained with the masters of bladesong and masters of magery, in his 120th year he was told by his teacher that for some reason he could not attain the level of mastery he needed to be considered a True Bladesinger and that he was going to be sent to the Cormanthyr Dig Site to speak to some of the masters there to see if they could help him obtain true form and master the Bladesong. (OOC) Information Playing Status: Active Regional Feats (Concept Related): Current Character Level: Level 20 Bladesinger Current Character Alignment: Chaotic Good '-Perfect Alignment Title:' Time spent in Myth Drannor: 5+ years --Aalnyar 19:28, 25 June 2008 (UTC) Category: PC Category:PC